Pinpoints
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: Light, L., Misa, Ryuk. Sometimes even the greatest of minds slip up and they were no exception.


**Title:** Pinpoints

**Characters:** Light, L, Misa, Ryuk

**Prompt:** Lapses of judgment

**Summary:** _Sometimes they forgot the truth, forgot what they should know by now._

…

…

…

…

…

…

**i.** _There was a God_

Light counted time by the names he wrote, watching newscasts and reading newspapers. There was always something new everyday—a rapist, a murderer, a thief—and it was interesting to see how many he could do within a day. Sometimes he did more than the day before and sometimes he did less.

He measured the time passed by the deaths he caused and never for a moment thought it was odd. Hours passed by the ink stains on his fingers—dark spots that blemished his skin like permanent bruises—and days by the pages he filled. Neatly, the names sat in columns like graves in a cemetery and it seemed like he would never run out of land.

Sometimes, Light would take a break. When he fought with L, when he tried to ease up so it didn't seem too suspicious, he would put the book aside and ignore it. He couldn't do that for long, though, because when he took a break, he was lost without a past or a future, stuck between dimensions like a wayward traveler.

Light didn't need a shingami's eyes to see someone's lifespan. Walking down the street, through a mall, into a building, he saw it all. People could get killed so easily, hit by a speeding car, stabbed by a desperate thief, living with a diseased-riddled body. A lifespan could be cut short so quickly, without a second thought, within the blink of an eye. Their path could be cut short, stopped completely, and sometimes he wanted to do it just to see what would happen. Just to see if anyone would notice or care. He doubted anyone would because there were so many people living and dying each day.

Light grew so used to playing god that he forgot he was one of those fragile humans.

…

…

…

…

…

**ii.** _and there was a brief moment of life_

L loved his sweets, those deserts that he didn't go a day without. He liked the innocence he tasted in them, that idea that only the youngest of humans had. They were always there, waiting for him, and in a sense, they were closer than any friend could be. He had nothing to fear from them and he didn't think he needed anyone else.

Except Watari, who while still a servant—some boundaries could not be crossed—was a little like a fondly-remembered uncle. He was patient and helpful, capable of following L wherever he went and aiding him in ways that no one else could. Whenever L ran into a problem because of his habits, he could always have Watari continue on for him. Meeting with people, keeping an eye on suspects, Watari was able to do anything.

L was content with his small world of those two and his cases.

Then came Light, who shoved him out of that comfortable world and into a place of intrigue and suspense. A cat and mouse game, he would have to lay his words out like traps and hope Light took the bait while at the same time trying to avoid _his _traps. L saw the other side of companionship, felt the thrill of challenge and competition in a deadly game. It was interesting and fun and he never felt so alive.

He started to cut down on his treats and talk less to Watari.

Instead, there was tennis and papers and excursions into the sun. Small steps here and there that were hard to make without the clank of handcuffs and long feet to trip over. Sometimes Misa would come too and it was a splash of colour that contrasted with his pale skin and dark eyes.

(L remembered what it was like to fight and yell, what it was like to make a noise and hear someone make one louder.)

It was the best days he ever had, even though it was the hardest and most dangerous case he ever had.

Still, after, when he saw Light's smirking face—_he knew it and was right and it was a farce all along, except maybe he forgot that it was still a game_—and felt the last of his breathes, L wonders if he should have stuck to the pastries instead.

…

…

…

…

…

**iii. **_where the truth and lies mixed and merged as one_

Misa, without a doubt, adored (loved) Light. What was there for her to hate? He was wise, with a clever mind that broke through the hardest of puzzles and problems. It was he, after all, who managed to kill L and formulate plan after plan to ensure their safety.

He was compassionate, never killing the innocent—police kill people sometimes and it was for the greater good and she didn't regret killing L, well, maybe only a little because L was nice sometimes but he was stopping Kira so it was the right thing—and only attacking the criminals. Kira was saving the world, a little at a time and she knew he would save it all in the end. Just like that time he saved her.

She loved his strong arms and warm hands and that sort-of smile he'd give her when they were alone. She liked it that he would hold her silently for a while before letting go, as though he was preparing himself for the world. Misa loved all those things about him but she wished they'd get married already. She trusted Light not to cheat, even though she had seen him do this to others.

He teased and acted friendly, giving them a little of what they want but taking away more than should be paid. With the cops, with the reporter, with all he needed, Light/Kira pulled them along like puppets.

Misa was different. She was not a puppet, controlled by strings and pulled at his whim. She was not. He was sincere and truthful with her.

(Because Kira was god and good and he saved her before, saved her many times since, and she trusted him and loved him and Kira would not do this to her, would not because he was helping everyone and he wouldn't hurt those who he loved too and Kira was Kira)

Misa didn't notice when she stopped thinking of him as Light and started thinking of him as Kira.

…

…

…

…

…

**iv.** _while the watcher waited for his game to end._

Ryuk noticed the events trying together, like streams and rivers returning to the ocean. He saw how both sides were preparing for the final confontration, not that they knew it.

He didn't know it either but he could guess that it probably was. He could also guess how it would end. Humans had cycles, repeating themselves, and he knew Light long enough to see how his cycle was repeating itself. He was making errors, things he didn't do at first. Light was getting sloppy, content with the notion that L was stronger than him.

A genius wasn't needed to figure out that Light will lie and trick and fall and die.

It was a little disappointing, though, because he thought the game would last a little longer. It was thrilling at times, filled with all sorts of interesting plans and ploys, while at others he wondered why he even left for earth.

Watching, he saw that it was the last draw for Light. Ryuk's game was ending.

Ending, but that didn't mean he had to go home just yet. There were other humans out there, others that were just as clever and twisted. Maybe there might be one who would play another game with him. This time he would be a little more picky—wouldn't do to have someone break down on him like Light did.

Yes, another game could start. One more interesting and fun that the last one was.

Ryuk ate an apple, grinning as Light screamed

…

…

…

…

….


End file.
